1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to organic solvents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic solvent configured to reduce hazardous air pollutants. Specifically, the invention relates to such an organic solvent which is especially useful in paints.
2. Background Information
It is well known that governmental regulations have increased over the last few decades in an effort to control pollution, including pollutants which have been associated with various types of organic solvents. For example, the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has listed various hazardous air pollutants (HAPs) which are considered to be significantly hazardous to human health and/or the environment at large. Partially in response to such regulations, many efforts have been made to produce solvents and other chemicals which minimize or eliminate HAPs or other substances which are considered pollutants or hazardous in some form or fashion. The paint industry and many other industries use a considerable amount of solvents and thus there is a need in the art for organic solvents which minimize pollutants as well as serve effectively as solvents for paint and for other purposes. The solvent of the present invention addresses these needs.